Un nuevo amigo, una nueva aventura
by mctrex
Summary: Ash,Serena,Clemont y Bonnie conocen a una pareja que les enseñan muchas cosas y una de ellas es a amar lo que le da motivación a unas personas.(primer fic que hago por favor sin comentarios negativos)
1. Conociendo a 2 nuevos sujetos

Era una mañana muy tranquila en el bello bosque de Ciudad Yantra y nuestros héroes estaban desayunando, de pronto un gran rugido se escuchó.

¿Qué pudo ser eso? –pregunto Clemont

No lo se pero debemos ver que pasa-dijo ash

Todos se levantaron y corrieron al lugar donde se escuchó el ruido.

De aquí vino el ruido-dijo serena

Supongo que si-dijo Bonnie

De pronto un Blastoise, un Charizard y un Venasaur con extrañas formas estaban peleando, lanzaron un rayo que se fusiono y se desvió hacia Serena.

¡Serena¡-gritaron todos al unísono.

¿Por qué no me puedo mover?-pensaba Serena

De pronto Serena vio un resplandor y cerró los ojos.

Cuando despertó vio que estaba en el suelo boca abajo, ,miro hacia arriba y vio a Ash, a solo unos mm de sus labios.

¿Estas bien?-preguntó Ash sonrojado.

Si, muy bien-contestó Serena sonrojada.

Ambos se levantaron y miraron a los pokemons furiosos.

¡¿Por qué estaban peleando,no deberían hacer eso?¡- gritó Serena

No pelean por lo que creen-dijo una voz extraña

Hola, soy Troy Rex Mclear y ella es Sally mi novia-dijo un chico alto con cabello negro y vestimenta roja y negra.

Hola, mucho gusto-dijo una chica con cabello rubio y una bolsa rosa y vestimenta morada y azul.

Yo soy Ash Ketchum-dijo el azabache

Yo soy Serena-dijo la chica de cabellos dorados

Yo soy Clem-dijo el chico rubio

Yo soy Bonnie-dijo la pequeña rubia

¿Por qué estaban peleando?, ¡casi matan a Serena!-dijo Ash

Lo siento por eso-dijo Troy un poco avergonzado

Mira hacia los pokemons.

¿Qué les dije sobre usar la mega evolución sin que yo estuviera?-preguntó Troy

Los pokemons se ponían tristes y trataban de disculparse

Espera, dijiste mega evolución-grito Ash

Así es, yo soy uno de los únicos que pueden usar el poder de la mega evolución-dijo Troy

Wow, que tal una batalla-dijo ash.

Pero no hemos desayunado-dijo Sally

Bueno, vengan con nosotros, estábamos desayunando-dijo Serena

Buena idea Serena-dijo Bonnie

Síganos, por aquí-dijo Clem

Todos estaban desayunando tranquilamente, hasta que ash rompió el silencio.

Serena, ¡esto esta delicioso como siempre!-dijo ash

Muchas gracias ash-dijo Serena un poco sonrojada

A pesar de que el sonrojo de Serena fue muy leve Troy y Sally lo notaron

Y digan me, como se conocieron-preguntó Clem

Si, dime tu secreto Troy, para conseguirle una novia a mi hermano-dijo Bonnie

¡Bonnie!¡ya te dije que no hagas eso!-gritó Clem

Ja ja ja, bueno se lo contaremos-dijo Sally-Nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo en nuestro pueblo.

FLASHBACK

Vamos a jugar Sally-dijo el pequeño Troy

Ya voy espera me Troy-dijo la pequeña Sally

"Pero algo sucedió y nos tuvimos que separar"-dijo la actual Sally-"Nos reencontramos unos años atrás en el Bosque de Novarte.

Sally, tengo algo que decirte algo-dijo un Troy muy avergonzado

¿Qué ocurre Troy?-preguntó Sally

Quiero decirte que yo…..ttttt….te….a….mo.-dijo Troy muy sonrojado

¿Enserio?-preguntó Sally muy sonrojada

Si es verdad-dijo Troy-pero veo que no sientes lo mismo que yo por ti así que….

No pudo terminar su oración porque Sally le había dado un beso en los labios.

Yo también siento lo mismo por ti Troy-dijo Sally

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Wow, que romántico-dijo Bonnie

Si, debe ser genial estar con la persona de que la te enamoraste-dijo Serena mirando disimuladamente a Ash

Así es-dijo Troy

Bueno Troy, hora de nuestra batalla-dijo un emocionado ash

Esta bien, pero ¿estas seguro de quere combatir me? soy muy bueno, te lo advierto-dijo Troy

No importa, esto me servirá como entrenamiento para mi siguiente batalla de gimnasio-dijo Ash

Muy bien, no digas que no te lo advertí-dijo Troy

Yo seré el arbitro-dijo Clem-Cada oponente usara un pokémon, ¡Comienzen!

¡Sal Charizard!-gritó Troy

¡Ve pikachu!-gritó Ash

Groaaar-gritó Charizard

Pikapika-gritó pikachu


	2. La pelea y una revelación

Pikachu ¡impactrueno!-gritó ash

Charizard esquívalo y usa lanzallamas-dijo Troy

Charizard lo esquivo hábilmente y lazó un potente lanzallamas que dejo a pikachu muy herido

¡No pikachu!-gritó Ash

Pika…chu-dijo pikachu muy adolorido

Termina lo con puño incremento-dijo Troy

Charizard cargo su energía en su puño con el que golpeo y debilito a pikachu

Pikachu no puede continuar la victoria es de Troy-dijo Clem

Bien hecho Charizard-dijo Troy

Groaar-dijo Charizard-regresa

Vaya si que eres muy fuerte-dijo ash

Bueno es por 2 razones: mi lazo con mis pokémon y tengo una gran inspiración: mi amor por Sally-dijo Troy-Y a ti solo te hace falta una sola cosa tu inspiración.

Mi inspiración-dijo ash en su mente

Buena batalla ash-dijo Serena

Si así es-dijo Bonnie

Muy bien hecho amor-dijo Sally para después darle un beso en los labios

Ya es un poco tarde, será mejor que acampemos aquí-dijo Clem

Tienes razón hermano-dijo Bonnie

Todos empezaron a armar las tiendas mientras Sally y Serena preparaban la cena, todos estaban felices y comiendo excepto ash el solo seguía pensando en las palabras que le dijo Troy.

FLASHBACK

A ti solo te hace falta una sola cosa, tu inspiración.-dijo Troy

FIN DEL FALSHBACK

Te ocurre algo ash-pregunto Serena

No,solo no tengo hambre ahora, voy a caminar un rato-dijo ash mientras se alejaba

Voy a hablar con el-dijo Troy

Después de caminar Troy encontró a ash sentado cerca de un rio lleno de pokémon tipo agua.

¿Qué te ocurre ash?-preguntó Troy

Nada, solo estoy pensando en lo que me dijiste hace unas horas, lo de mi inspiración-contestó ash

Creo que puedo ayudarte-dijo Troy

Gracias Troy-dijo Ash

Bueno pensemos…..lo tengo ¿Cuál es tu sueño?-preguntó Troy

Ser un maestro pokémon-contesto ash

Ya veo y ¿alguna vez te has enamorado?-preguntó Troy

No-contesto Ash

Vamos ash dime la verdad-dijo Troy

Te estoy diciendo la verdad-dijo ash enojado

¿Y que hay de Serena?-dijo Troy

Yo…-dijo Ash rojo como un tomate

Lo sabia-dijo Troy

Soy tan obvio-dijo ash

Así es-dijo Troy

¿Y qué con eso?-preguntó ash

¿Alguna vez se lo has dicho?-preguntó Troy

No-contesto ash

Allí esta tu inspiración-dijo Troy

¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Ash

Si le dices tus sentimientos, encontraras un nuevo motivo por el cual pelear y para ganar.-explico Troy

Entiendo, pero no le puedo decir lo que siento sí todos están presentes-dijo Ash

Tranquilo déjamelo a mi, tengo un plan-dijo Troy


	3. Una confesión

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban desayunando al terminar guardaron todo y siguieron su camino.

¿Qué tal si descansamos?-preguntó Serena

Si, estoy muy cansada-dijo Bonnie

Bueno esta bien-dijo Ash

Después de descansar un rato Troy y ash fueron a hablar sobre el plan para que ash pudiera declarar su amor a Serena.

Bueno ash, este es el plan, distraeré a los chicos para que tu estés solo con Serena-dijo Troy

Entendido-dijo ash

Oigan, ¿quieren ver uno de mis pokemon?-preguntó Troy

Si por favor-dijo Bonnie

¡Sal Ponyta!-grito Troy

Ponnyyyyyy-dijo Ponyta

¡Wow! es muy lindo-dijo Bonnie-¿Puedo montarlo?

Claro que si-contesto Troy-pero debemos ir a una pista y cerca de aquí hay una

Hermano ¿podemos ir?-preguntó Bonnie

Si-contesto Clem

Vamos todos-dijo Troy

Troy se acerco a ash y le dijo susurrando

Deja te querer amigo-dijo Troy

Serena se estaba alejando pero Ash la detuvo

¿Qué ocurre ash?-preguntó Serena

Quiero decirte algo-dijo Ash un poco sonrojado

Yo también tengo que decirte algo-dijo Serena un poco sonrojada

Tu primero Serena-dijo Ash

Esta bien, quiero decirte que…..yo te….no puedo decirlo-dijo Serena derramando unas lagrimas

¿Qué ocurre Serena?-dijo Ash muy preocupado

No….puedo soportarlo más ash, ya no puedo-dijo Serena con una voz quebrada

¿Pero que no puedes soportar?-preguntó ash preocupado

Tal vez esto pueda servir-dijo Serena

Serena se acerco ash hasta estar a solo unos mm. de sus labios y le dio un beso en los labios a ash.

Ash estaba muy impactado estaba besando a la chica que amaba

Perdona me por besarte pero es que yo te amo y mi corazón ya no lo soportaba, mejor me voy-dijo Serena muy triste

Espera-dijo ash-no te vayas, la verdad es que yo también te amo y no tenía el valor de decírtelo

Ash-dijo Serena

Serena se acerco ash para darle otro dulce beso pero se separaron por falta de oxigeno.

Te amo Ash-dijo Serena

Y yo te amo Serena-dijo ash-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Claro que si-dijo Serena mientras abrasaba a su novio

Bien hecho Ash y Serena-dijo una voz conocida

¿Lo viste todo?-preguntó Ash y Serena al unísono

Si lo vimos todo-dijo Troy

Ambos se quedaron dudosos ya que Troy dijo "Lo vimos" cuando de los arbustos se oyeron ruidos

Sorpresa-gritaron todos.

Ash y Serena no lo podían creer todo su momento romántico fue observado por todos sus conocidos.

Pero vimos que se fueron-dijo Serena

Pero lo que hicimos fue ocultarnos y observarlos-dijo Clem

Bueno no importa, si estoy con Serena todo es maravilloso-dijo ash mientras le daba un beso a Serena

Por eso te amo ash-dijo Serena abrazando a ash

Miren otras personas unidas por la culpa de mi tonto hermano-dijo una voz extraña

No, tu no-dijo Troy


	4. el chico malo

Miren otras personas unidas por la culpa de mi tonto hermano-dijo una voz extraña

No, tu no-dijo Troy

¿Quién es el amor?-preguntó Sally

El es mi hermano Max Mclear-dijo Troy enojado

Vengo para matarte tonto clear, con este pokemon podre matarte de un solo un golpe-dijo Max

Bueno sabes las reglas así que a pelear-dijo Troy

Sal Charizard-dijo Troy

Sal Regirock-dijo Max

¡Comiencen!-gritó el arbitro holográfico

Charizard mega evolución-dijo

De pronto se vio un resolandor y se vio como cambio de forma Charizard

Usa lanzallamas-dijo Troy

Usa lanza rocas-dijo max

Ambos ataques chocaron y se destruyeron solo se vio un bola de humo

Acércate y usa puño incremento-dijo Troy

Usa golpe Roca-dijo Max

Ambos ataques chocaron con los pokemon dejándolos muy heridos

Usa Llamarada-dijo Troy

Usa Derriba rocas-dijo Max

Los ataques chocaron y se vio una pantalla de humo pero de pronto se vio un resplandor y era la llamarada salir y dirigirse hacia Regirock y por lo tanto el quedo derrotado.

¡No!, eres un inútil Regirock vete de aquí-dijo Max mientras se alejaba-algún día te venceré Troy y te matare

No lo creó-dijo Troy

Max solo camino hacia las sombras y desapareció sin dejar ningún rastro

¡No puede ser!, esa batalla fue increíble-dijo ash muy emocionado

Si, nunca había visto un tipo fuego volador vencer a un tipo roca-dijo Clem entusiasmado

Querrás decir fuego dragón-explico Troy

¿Qué, tipo fuego y dragón?-preguntaron todos

Así es, al mega evolucionar no solo cambia su apariencia también su tipo-contesto Troy

Wow, eso no lo sabíamos-dijo Serena

Hablando de cosas que no sabíamos, ¿Por qué no sabia que tenias un hermano?-exclamo Sally

Lo siento, pero hay cosas de mi pasado que nadie debe saber-dijo Troy un poco cabizbajo

Pero somos tus amigos-dijo Bonnie

No puedo decírselos, pero la aparición de Max significa que Sally y yo debemos irnos-dijo Troy

No se vayan ustedes son geniales-dijo Ash

De no ser por uds nunca nos hubiéramos declarado nuestro amor-dijo Serena

Lo se pero si nos quedamos más tiempo con ustedes pueden salir muy heridos, créanme-dijo Troy

Por favor quédense-dijo Bonnie

Anda Troy son nuestros amigos-dijo Sally

Esta bien-dijo Troy

¡Genial!-gritaron todos al unísono

Bueno, porque no nos cunetas tus secretos-dijo Bonnie

¡Bonnie!-dijo Clem a su hermanita

No contare todo aun no se si puedo confiar en ustedes-dijo Troy

Vamos Troy puedes confiar en nosotros-dijo Ash

Esta bien, se los contare todo mañana-dijo Troy


	5. Secretos y una cita

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban emocionados por oír los secretos de Troy

Bueno por donde empiezo-dijo Troy pensando

Dinos cuantas medallas tienes-dijo Ash

Bueno yo tengo las 8 medallas-dijo Troy mostrando su estuche con las 8 medallas

Entonces ya tienes tu pase para la liga-dijo Serena

Y otro secreto es que yo soy el campeón de Kanto, Johto, Hoen, Sinnoh y Unova.-dijo Troy

¡Entonces has ganado todas las ligas de todos la regiones!-dijo ash muy emocionado

Así es, mi sueño es ser el mega campeón del mundo y solo se puede si ganas todas las ligas-explico Troy

¿Y hay más secretos?-preguntó Sally

Si, pero son las cosas buenas y por hoy ya saben suficiente-contesto Troy

Ahhhh-dijeron todos muy tristes al unísono

Ya es un poco tarde será mejor que vayamos al centro pokémon para descansar-dijo Sally

Todos estaban durmiendo tranquilamente pero no Troy que por algún motivo no podía conciliar el sueño.

No puedo decirles por que viajo por Kalos, si llegaran a saber estarían en un gran peligro-decía Troy en su mente

Después de unas horas el quedo profundamente dormido aunque ya era las 5 am

Despierta amor, es hora de levantarse-dijo Sally con una dulce voz a su novio

5 minutos más-dijo Troy medio dormido

Sally perdió la paciencia, lleno una cubeta con agua fría y se la lanzo a Troy

¡Hay mamacita, nunca me hagas esto!-gritó Troy mientras se levantaba-¿Por qué me hiciste esto?

Lo siento pero me colmaste la paciencia-dijo Sally

Mientras con los demás chicos

¿Por qué tardaran tanto?-preguntó Clem

No lo se pero que tal si hablamos-sugirió Ash

Buena idea amor-dijo Serena a su novio

¿Serena cómo se te ocurrió declararte a ash?-preguntó Bonnie

Si cuéntame querida-insistió Ash

Esta bien fue así-dijo Serena

FLASHBACK

Era de noche y todos estaban dentro de sus tiendas en silencio todos estaban durmiendo excepto Serena que por alguna razón no podía dormir.

Creo que caminare un rato-dijo Serena murmurando

¿Por qué, no puedo dormir?-dijo Serena a si misma

Tal vez porque no puedes dejar de pensar en algo o alguien-dijo una voz conocida

Ah eres tu Sally –dijo Serena a Sally

¿Qué ocurre Serena?-preguntó Sally un poco angustiada

Nada, solo no puedo dormir como tu dijiste no dejo de pensar en alguien-dijo Serena

Ya veo, y ¿de quien se trata?-preguntó Sally un poco curiosa

No te lo diré, es un…-contesto Serena un poco enojada

Es ash no es así-interrumpió Sally

Por qué todo el mundo se da cuenta-dijo serena muy enojada

Tranquila tu secreto esta a salvo-dijo Serena tratando de calmar a su amiga- y ¿alguna vez trataste de decírselo?

No-dijo Serena

Y ¿Por qué no se los dices?-pregunto Sally

Es que me da miedo que no sienta lo mismo-contesto Serena triste

Entiendo, pero no te preocupes te ayudare-dijo Sally tratando de consolarla

¿Pero como?-preguntó Serena

Tranquila, tengo un plan-dijo Sally

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Eso es casi exactamente lo mismo que me dijo Troy-dijo ash

Parece que ellos dos lo tenían planeado-explico Clem

¡Que romántico!-dijo Bonnie

No importa eso, me alegro de estar con mi ashy-dijo Serena abrazando a Ash

Gracias Serena-dijo ash un poco sonrojado

Ya llegamos, perdón por la demora-dijo Sally a todos

¿Por qué tardaron?-pregunto Clem

Una larga historia-dijo Troy

Bueno, ¿Qué haremos hoy?-preguntó Ash

Lo que haremos yo es ir al centro a buscarle novia a mi hermano-dijo Bonnie

Y yo tratare de detenerla-dijo Clem

Sally y yo tendremos una cita-dijo Troy

¿Qué tal si los acompañamos?-preguntó Serena

Me parece bien, será un doble cita-contesto Sally

En la tarde todos fueron a sus respectivos lugares y entraron

Bienvenidos todos a k-oke –dijo un presentador

Bueno será una noche interesante-dijo Ash

Mucha gente canto canciones que conmovieron a todos, iban turno a turno hasta que llego el turno de Sally y Serena

El siguiente turno es de Sally Rogers y Serena Yvonne-dijo el presentador

Gracias-dijeron las dos al unísono

My life would suck without you

Guess this means you're sorry, you're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back what you said before  
Like how much you wanted anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back but here you are again

Cuz we belong together now  
Forever united here somehow  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly my life would suck without you

Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues but you're pretty messed up too  
Anyway, I found out I'm nothing without you

Cuz we belong together now  
Forever united here somehow  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly my life would suck without you

Being with you is so dysfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you, but I can't let go, oh, yeah

Cuz we belong together now  
Forever united here somehow  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
my life would suck without you

¡Wuuuuuuuu!, esa es mi chica-gritaron ash y Troy

Muy bien los siguientes son Troy Rex Mclear y Ash Ketchum

¿Listo ash?-preguntó Troy

Claro que si-contesto ash

Buenas noches-dijo Ash

Baby, love never felt so good  
and I'd die if it ever could  
Not like you hold me, hold me

Awww baby, (uh huh) love never felt so fine  
and I'd die if it's never mine, not like you hold me, hold me

(BRIDGE)

and the nights gonna be just fine,  
gotta fly, gotta see, cant believe  
I can't take it,

(CHORUS)

Cause baby, everytime I love you, in and out of my life, in out baby,  
tell me, if you really love me it's in and out my life in out baby  
so baby, yes, love never felt so good.

(VERSE)

Awww baby, (mmmm hmmm) love never felt so fine (soo fine)  
and I'd die if you never mine  
not like you hold me , hold me

Awww baby, love never felt so good,  
and I'd die if it ever could, not like you hold me, hold me,

(BRIDGE)

and the night through the thickest tears,  
gotta fly, gotta see, can't believe I cant take it cause,

(CHORUS)

baby everytime i love you its in and out my life in out baby  
tell me, if you really love me its in and out my life driving me crazy  
baby, love never felt so good (uhh huhx3)

(VERSE)

Aww baby love never felt so fine,  
and I'd die if you're mine all mine  
not like you hold me, hold me

Aww baby love never felt so good, (soo good)  
and I'd die if it ever could  
not like you hold me hold me,

(BRIDGE)

and the nights that feels good gotta fly gotta see can't believe  
I can't take it 'cos

(CHORUS)

Baby everytime i love you its in and out my life in out baby,  
tell me if you really love me its in and out my life, driving me crazy  
cos baby, love never felt so good,

(never felt so good) awww it never felt so good ...(oooh) soo no,  
never felt so good yeah yeah it never felt so good...ahhh haaa  
(nooo noo) never  
felt so good (yeaahhhh)

alright that's fine...

Gracias a todos-dijo Troy al publico

Después de un rato todos se fueron y regresaron al centro pokemon y se durmieron

¿Qué pasara después?¿Que otros secretos tendrá Troy?

Continuara…en otra historia


End file.
